Dagger of Souls
by Lachriel
Summary: Ryou's in Sunnydale. Dawn's in Domino. Neither exactly wants to be where they are, but are making the best of the situation. And of course, they've both got secrets they're trying to hide.


Author's Note: I'm taking timelines and characters that I like and putting things together as I like. Deal with it. If it's too far off base just consider it AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

            "He's from Japan, right? So just look for the short kid with dark hair."

            "Don't think so stereotypically, Xander," said the quiet redhead.

            "Yeah, Xander. Shut up and hold that sign higher," the blonde ordered in agreement.

            "Why can't one of you hold it for a while?" he whined. Buffy just gave him a 'look.' "Or I could hold it." The sign Xander was complaining about was a simple one with a plain white background with the words 'Ryou Bakura' in black block lettering. It wasn't heavy or anything, since it had been made out of poster board and magic markers, but Xander had been holding it up for a while now and his arms were beginning to get tired.

            "I still don't think this is a very good idea." That would be Giles, the voice of reason randomly tossed into the center of the group of reckless young demon hunters. "What are you going to do if the boy notices your unusual late night activities?"

            "I know, Giles, and I'll be careful. It's just that the house is so quiet and empty. And he's from Dominoe City, where Dawn went and…"

            "And you miss Dawnie," Willow finished in an understanding tone. Buffy just nodded sadly.

            "And she's been gone for all of two days!" commented Xander. Willow kicked him to tell him silently not to be so insensitive… and dense. "Hey! What was that for?" Well, one could always hope he'd learn subtlety – someday.

            "Are you Miss Buffy Summers?" The group turned as one to see a boy standing behind them. He was a little on the short side, with an almost expressionless face that was more than a touch unnerving. His hair was long, a bit spiky, and white. Not blonde, but actually white. What caught Buffy's attention though, were his eyes. They were wide and deep brown in color. They held the same sad and haunted look that Willow's had following the ordeal of Tara's death and the whole 'trying to destroy the world' events following it. It made her wonder what the boy had been through. However, he hadn't addressed her.

            "No, I'm Willow Rosenberg," the redhead replied with a shake of her head and a small smile. It was obvious that she could sense the same thing Buffy had. "She's Buffy." Willow nodded in her best friend's direction.

            "And you are?" The boy glanced at the sign Xander was still holding aloft before he answered with an almost imperceptible smile.

            "Ryou Bakura."

            "Oh," she stated, taken aback. "I guess I was expecting someone who was more…"

            "Japanese? No, I live there, but I'm British."

            "We could tell," Xander said, trying to sound intelligent. "You've got the same accent as the G-man."

            "I've told you not to call me that," Giles sighed in exasperation. "Besides which, our accents are nothing alike." Ryou nodded in agreement.

            "My living in Japan for so long has no doubt contributed to that." Buffy shrugged. None of the others could hear a difference. Maybe Ryou's accent was a touch softer than Giles', but then so was his speaking voice, which make it difficult to tell.

            "So you have any more luggage than that?" Buffy asked, gesturing to the duffel bag Ryou had slung over his shoulder. He nodded and led the way to the carrousel where he quickly found his three large suitcases, pulling them off and setting them beside it. He checked the tags to make certain they were his, then went to pick up the top one.

            "No, that's all right. I've got them."

            "Oh. Okay," was all he could say, because Buffy did indeed have them. She had easily lifted all three and started in the direction of the parking garage.

            "Shall we be off then?" Giles broke the silence, starting after Buffy.

            "How can she _do_ that? Those bags are _not_ light. It took myself and three of my friends to get everything to the airport. Okay, Yugi didn't help much, but it's not his fault he's so short that he couldn't carry anything besides my carry-on."

            "Uh… she… works out. A lot," said Willow, not quite meeting his eyes.

/They're hiding something./

\How can you tell?\

/That Rosenberg girl is a terrible liar./

\Oh.\

/You're going to find our what their secret is./

\What?! Why?\

/Are you questioning me?/

\N-N-No! Of course not. I'm just surprised. And curious.\

/Well so am I. That is why you will learn what they hide. It may lead us to the Millennium Dagger./

"Hello. Earth to Ryou. You spaced out there."

"Oh. Sorry, Xander. I was just thinking."

"Well don't think so hard. It can't be good for you. Come on." With a sheepish grin Ryou followed Xander.


End file.
